


Sunflowers

by Galadraen



Series: Where Soul Meets Body [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2982677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadraen/pseuds/Galadraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole likes to help plants in the garden. They teach him things people can’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

_His hands deep in the loose soil. Calming. Quiet. Bugs skittering in the dirt and leaves. Waves of warming sunlight on his skin. The trickling chimes of the water. The earthy scent as he dug. Wind whispering through the leaves._

They couldn’t speak and he couldn’t hear them, but he still helped. He liked learning from them. Learning what ailed them and what he needed to do to help was more work, but if he did it wrong, he could still fix it too. And if he did it right, they grew. 

He placed the stick into the soil and tied it to stem of the tomato plant, heavy with fruit, with a tiny piece of twine for support. Deft hands worked to make a knot tight enough to hold without damaging the plant. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, smudging soil across his face.

Just like people, he could help them and watch them grow and bloom and flourish. Sometimes, the things he did took a long time to fully develop. The plants needed time, and it taught him patience. Not everything worked the first time. Sometimes he had to try again, but they were forgiving. 

He moved to the next patch of plants, the flowers. It had taken him quite a while to collect them, and some had died, but they now grew in bunches in the little flower bed along the inner garden wall. Tulips for Lady Josephine, roses for Cassandra, lilies for Solas. Each had their own flower that spoke to him. But the Inquisitor’s were his favourites…he was a sunflower. 

Taking one of his daggers, he took a cutting of one of the flowers growing from the main stalk, ensuring he wouldn’t traumatize the plant. Bright as its name sake, the light danced off the yellow petals and he smiled faintly. He’d leave it on the Inquisitor’s desk in his quarters. It would help.


End file.
